


Punishment

by xacular



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Reward, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: When Rick gets annoyed with Morty's interruptions how is he going to handle it?





	1. Chapter 1

Morty watched the practiced hands of his grandfather work, they were steady and did everything with purpose unlike his own, often fumbling with a tendency to drop things. Though sometimes Morty dropped things on purpose so he could retrieve them using Ricks leg to push himself back up the touch itself was innocent enough but it caused Rick to fall out of his flow.

Tonight, it was especially annoying Rick had been working on this particular project for a few weeks he had finally figured out what was off about it. He normally put up with the boys need for contact while he was working but this was the second time he had dropped what he needed in the last hour.

“I swear to fuck, Morty if you drop one more thing I’m going to have to do something about it.” He ran a hand through his hair leaning back on his chair shooting an unimpressed look in his direction.

Morty looked back with big eyes clutching the screwdriver tightly in both hands. His face felt warm feeling his heart pounding in his chest, unable to say anything he swallowed hard nodding at the scientist who reached out taking the screwdriver before getting back to work.

Biting his lip, he watched again and wondered what Rick was talking about what would he do to him? So many thoughts ran themselves through the flustered boys head he squatted down looking up at his grandfather waiting for more orders. He knew he had been abnormally touchy today but normally Rick didn’t mind. _Could he tell I was doing it on purpose?_

“Morty.” Rick pointed to the shelf he snapped his fingers not wanting to lose his train of thought.

Standing he looked at what Rick had been doing, before walking to shelf grabbing what he thought Rick had needed. Still distracted in his own thoughts he tripped landing face down. He winced pushing himself up onto his hands and knees. Slowly he looked up hearing the old chair creak.

Rick glared down at Morty he knew this had been an accident but he was a man of his word, Morty had dropped something and now he would have to be punished.

“Rick I’m sorry it was an accident this time. I-I didn’t mean to drop anything.” He stood up not knowing what Rick was going to do.

The scientist hid the smirk. _This, was going to be fun._

“This time Morty?” He stood taking a stride closer to the boy, taking in the horrific look on his face as he realized what he had said. Slowly he continued to take steps towards him backing the flustered teen into the dryer. Rick placed his hands on either side of the slender boy in front of him glowering down.

“Why would you be dropping things on purpose hm?”

He cracked under the pressure of Ricks overbearing presence trapping him. “I just wanted to be close to you, I’m sorry please.”

He used one of his hands to reach down taking off his belt. “I have to punish you somehow.” He pushed closer into Morty speaking low into his ear. “You want to be close to me?” He could feel Morty melt beneath him. “How about we get real close?”

It had never occurred to him that Rick would go for it, his deep voice in Morty’s ear suggesting they do something he had only fantasized about was more than enough to make his knees weak he was now grateful for being propped against the dryer. He licked his lips nodding in consent feeling one of Ricks rough hands make its way up his shirt, he wanted this for so long. He whined softly his pants to restricting.

With much intended aggressiveness rick sucked deep marks onto Morty’s neck. Morty wanted this and he was going to find out just how good it felt to be close to Rick how good it felt being with this overly possessive man. Rick was going to claim Morty for the world to see and if anyone had a problem with that, _too fucking bad_. Rick lifted Morty’s hands together above his head using his belt to tie them together.

“Rick please.” His soft needy voice bringing a smile to the older mans lips. Morty wiggled his hips trying to adjust his pants he could feel his dick leaking.

“Do you want to be mine Morty?” His skilled hands resting on the button of his grandson’s pants pulling just enough to give the boy hope for relief. “Because if we are going to do this there’s no going back, your going to belong only to me.”

Morty looked from the hands on the border of his pants and back up looking Rick in the eye. It took no time at all for him to make the decision it felt so natural. A deep blush formed across his face. “I already belong to you.”

“Good boy.” His praise was low as he rewarded his boy by undoing the pants. “To bad I still have to teach you a lesson.” Rick used his thumb to rub the precum around on Morty’s head causing the boy to clench his hands under their restraints letting out a long pleasurable whine.

He was so close already having someone else touch you felt substantially better than what he was used to. He looked at Rick with pleading eyes. Rick double tapped what looked like a bracelet on his right wrist it opened to slide itself off is hand and onto Morty’s throbbing cock.

“There you go baby now you wont cum until I let you.” He gripped stroking up Morty’s shaft pushing out a nice dab of slick before turning him around bending him over the appliance. He slid both hands up the boy’s body admiring his flawless body while he pushed Morty’s shirt up and past his head to rest on his arms. “You like when grandpa is charge of you don’t you Morty?”

He moaned out. “Yes sir.”

Suddenly he felt the press of cool fluid against his ass letting out a gasp. His dick twitching as he felt the long slender finger push into his tight hole, closing his eyes he pictured the hands he knew so well pushing in and out twisting he felt so hot being pushed against the dryer the head of his now over sensitive cock rubbing against the door of the appliance leaving a thick trail of slick. He moaned breathily pushing into the finger.

Rick added a second finger feeling his boy tighten up a little as he slowly stretched him, Rick may have wanted to punish Morty but he wasn’t a complete sadist he didn’t want to hurt him especially since this felt like it was going to be the first time taking another person up there. Soon Morty was pushing back again.

“I want it now, I can take it.”

“Aren’t you a greedy little boy for me.” Rick smacked his ass hard leaving a handprint roughly squeezing one cheek he inserted another finger before adding more lube. Bending over him pressing his own erection into his backside. “You’ll take this dick but not just yet.” He bit down on Mort’s shoulder sending a shudder though the boys body. Rick used his free hand to drop his pants and stroke himself to the tight little hole doing its best to stretch out for him.

If Rick hadn’t given Morty the cock ring he would have blown his load all over the dryer by now it felt so good having no control over what happened to him he was at the complete mercy of his grandfather and he loved it. It wasn’t long until he felt the thick head of his dick pressed against his ass. He bit onto his shirt that had pooled around his mouth trying to muffle the pained sounds getting captured in the fabric.

Rick eased his way in giving out praise. “That’s such a good boy taking me like a champ. You feel so good baby its almost all in.” He rested allowing Morty to get used to being so full. Once he was relaxed enough Rick began to thrust slowly enjoying the warm tightness. It didn’t take long for him to get greedy letting out low growling sounds while he watched Morty react listening to his own needy sounds, calling out for Rick that it felt so good and he just wanted to cum. Rick loved the way Morty turned into a shaky needy mess under his thick cock. He gripped into his boys hips his strong hands leaving bruises.

Morty was fuller than he had ever been before. He had experimented back there before but it was nothing close to how this felt and it felt real good the only thing that would make it better was seeing Rick’s face being able to enjoy his reactions or even just being able to cum he wanted it but all he could do was beg and hope he made Rick feel good enough to let him finish.

Suddenly the fullness was gone and Morty whined at the unexpected lack of cock before being turned over Rick picked him up slipping back into the needy boy Morty wrapped his legs around Rick sliding his bound together hands past his head to rest them on his shoulders effectively pulling the man closer. If Morty thought what he had before was pleasure he didn’t know it could get better as Rick expertly started aiming for his prostate, Morty’s eye rolled back Rick leaving more deep marks across his grandson claiming him more and more.

Looking at the boy’s pleasure filled face he couldn’t help but to take a greedy kiss biting his soft lip Morty begged again for Rick to let him finish closing in on his own orgasm he complied reaching to Morty’s cock gently caressing his swollen dick begging for release he double tapped the bracelet releasing it.

“Now cum for me baby.”

He thrusted up hard into Morty who nearly exploded covering himself and Rick with his warm load. After a few more hard thrusts Morty got a new sensation as Rick shot into the boys ass he could feel it drip down his leg as Rick pulled out.

He looked over his tired boy. “You did so good Morty.” He lifted his boy’s arms off his shoulders to take the belt off he kissed the red marks they had left before picking him up carrying him to the bathroom.

All he could think about was if this is what it felt like to belong to Rick he never wanted anything else, he had never known Rick to be so gentle than he was just then or how he took care making sure Morty was stretched enough to not be in intense pain his first time.

Rick gave Morty a bath before taking him to his bed and tucking him in. Morty cuddled in everything smelled like Rick and it made him feel warm. He was struck with the thought that if this was going to be his punishment every time he fucked something up maybe he should do it more often.


	2. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't originally going to have 2 chapters but alas I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Rick had gone back to work after putting Morty to bed in his room. It only took a few uninterrupted hours of work to finally get it perfected. He took it and himself up to bed seeing Morty sleeping soundly, Rick got undressed before crawling into bed next to him. Morty snuggled into the older man, Rick put his arm around him, he quickly fell asleep with the warming influence of his soft partner.

He was woken by Morty it was around noon.

“Rick? I need something to wear… I can’t leave your room naked what if someone sees me?”

“I don’t care babe you said you wanted to be mine, right? Well they are gonna find out eventually.”

“Riiick please.” Morty whined, he didn’t want them to know right away or if he could avoid it at all.

A heavy sigh left Ricks mouth as he sat up rubbing his face, he stood stretching before walking to his closet he moved a bunch of the same blue sweaters to one side pulling out a black ‘Flesh curtains’ shirt tossing it at Morty.

“Here wear this.” Rick went and flopped back down into bed.

He stared at Morty watching him get out of bed holding up the shirt. Morty glanced over noticing the blatant staring. He used the shirt to cover himself as best he could.

“Don’t stare! … It’s embarrassing.”

“So what, now your going to be all shy? I distinctly remember exactly how not shy you were last night, besides I like seeing my hand prints all over your body.” He winked at the blushing teen.

Morty pulled on the shirt it was pretty big on him hung down to about mid thigh. He heard the whistle from Ricks mouth cat calling him.

“Come here.”  He sat up in bed patting his lap.

Morty climbed on top of him straddling the slender man. Rick eyed him up and down smiling devilishly.

“You should wear my shirt all day.” He pulled Morty in for a deep kiss before gripping his thighs. He broke the kiss to see the slightly parted lips and light pink cheeks the way his eyes glossed full of want. “Fucking sexy.”

He looked around for a distraction seeing that Rick had finished what he was working on. “You finished it?” he reached out taking it off the bed side table.

“Oh yeah you should wear that too, I didn’t intend for you to have it but seeing as how now your mine it’s only fitting.”

“What is it?” he turned it in his hands it was smooth with a curve in it. Then it hit him, but it was too late Rick had taken it back already.

“Let me show you.” He gave it a few liberal sucks before pushing it into Morty’s ass. He let out a soft moan taking it easily compared to Rick. “There’s my boy, don’t take that out until I say you can and you’ll get a reward. Better go get dressed before your mom gets worried.” Rick smacked his ass as the boy left his room to go down the hall to his own luckily no one was upstairs.

Morty got to his room he looked in his full-length mirror for the first time today seeing the deep red marks strewn across his body. _Shit, how am I going to explain these._ He lifted the shirt, touching the hand prints on his hips biting his lip, Morty couldn’t deny he liked how those looked too. He turned to see the butt plug Rick had given him was only visible when he bent over.

Next was to find something that went with this shirt. Morty liked feeling wanted he played his grandfathers words back in his mind _Fucking sexy._ He wanted that feeling again. He wanted so badly to be praised. Searching all he had that looked remotely good with the shirt were a pair of cut offs he got from Miami Morty once when he had helped clean out his Rick’s Cadillac.

That’s what he was going to wear, he was suddenly grateful that it was the middle of July and they were having a heat wave he could just pass this off as being too hot. One last look in the mirror nodding with approval before heading downstairs.

No one normally paid much attention to him so Morty wasn’t expecting much of a reaction when he got downstairs. He however did get a reaction a different one from each family member.

First, he passed his mom she was leaving having came home for lunch.

“Morty finally up?” She glanced his way briefly looking for her keys doing a double take. “What are you wearing?”

Morty saw his mom and quickly rubbed his neck facing her to the side hoping she didn’t see any marks. “It’s Ricks old band shirt he said I could borrow it because you know it’s hot.”

“I said he could have it actually.” Rick put his arm around Morty’s waist. “Have a good rest of your day at work sweetie.” He waved Beth off as she mumbled how that was nice of him and a quick goodbye.

Rick sucked a new mark on Morty, holding him from behind. “I like the outfit babe.” He gently twisted one of Morty’s nipples. “Your so good at listening.”

Morty moaned quietly. “Don’t tease me Rick, It’s not fair.” He whined already semi hard adjusting the shorts hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

Rick chuckled before walking into the garage leaving Morty wanting more.

Flustered he made his way to the living room to watch tv. Jerry was playing on his tablet and he could hear summer in the kitchen rummaging around. Lunch sounded good. Summer poked her head out of the fridge when she heard the soft padding of bare feet on the tile.

“Woah Morty nice bruises, maybe you should cover those up next time. Wait who even gave you those?”

“N-none of your business Summer. Besides he likes when I show them off.”

“He?” she raised her eyebrow shutting the fridge door pulling out her phone texting vigorously.

 _Damnit stupid big mouth._ “Who are you texting?”

“Like you said, none of your business.” She walked away joining her dad in the living room.

Morty got a snack going back to the couch flicking on interdimensional cable. It didn’t take long for summer to start shit.

“Hey dad did you see Morty today he has a bunch of bruises.” She smirked going back to her phone.

“Summer! What the fuck!?”

“Jesus, Morty what happened?” He had finally looked up from his tablet.

“Nothing dad it’s fine.”

“Some guy gave them to him.” Summer chipped in again.

“Oh my God Summer shut your mouth!”

“Hey don’t talk to your sister like that. A guy? Morty I didn’t know you were umm gay?”

“I’m not… Urg I’m not talking about this with you.” Morty stood abruptly about to storm off when Rick appeared.

“Yeah Summer stop being jealous just because a guy won’t kiss you like that.” He laughed. “Jerry you stupid asshole leave Morty and his sexuality alone it’s not like you are smart enough to comprehend it anyway.” He winked at Morty shooting him a kiss, who just watched as his dad now beyond offended and embarrassed got up and went to his study. While summer also now offended stormed off to her room slamming the door.

“That’s how it’s done sweet thang walk in fuck shit up and leave.” He strode to the kitchen grabbing some snacks sipping from his flask, his time out of the garage brief leaving Morty to get back to cable in peace.

The day went on until it was supper they all sat awkwardly at the table from what happened earlier. Morty pushed his food around as usual, Rick placed his hand on Morty’s leg under the table rubbing his bare thigh. The boy blushed trying not to make eye contact with anyone or have anyone catch on he just stared at his plate. After a few minutes he took his hand back only to twist his bracelet.

Morty could feel it he had almost forgotten it was there. The sharp gasp got everyone’s attention including Beth’s.

“Everything ok honey?”

“Yup everything is fine mom if it’s ok with you I’d like to be excused?” his words were rushed and broken up as he felt the toy vibrate inside of him.

“That’s rude Morty you barely ate anything your mom worked hard to make this. Sit down and eat something else.” Rick retorted before Beth could say anything.

Morty sat back down somewhat worried it might make some kind of noise but it was as silent as he wished he could be at this moment, trying to hold it in trying not to call out Rick’s name, trying so hard to keep a straight face. Desperate he looked at Rick who watched on seemingly unaffected. Morty put a forkful in his mouth letting out a long pleasurable hum. Which also got the attention of the table.

“Didn’t know you liked mom’s cooking so much.” Summer rolled her eyes.

“I told you it would be good Morty.” Rick commented. He turned the vibration down finally.

The hand Morty had put in his lap rubbed at his throbbing cock in his pants wishing they weren’t so tight.

Morty sat there and waited for everyone to leave the table including Rick, no matter how much he tried to think of anything else he couldn’t get rid of his boner he sighed getting a popsicle from the freezer meeting the rest of the family. Summer, Beth and Jerry were all on the couch starting up some dumb movie since it was Jerry’s pick.

Rick patted his lap for Morty to join him, he sat legs splayed over the arm of the chair. He started to tease Rick slowly licking his way up the cold treat.

A low hum followed by a whisper. “Can I taste?”

Morty nodded their faces close so no one else could hear. Rick expertly licked before deep throating it. “Your turn.” Morty took it slow not breaking eye contact with his partner, who had slid his hand between the boy’s bare thighs inching its way further towards the bulge in his crotch. He closed his lips around the base beginning to pull it back up when Rick turned the toy back on filling his ass with pulsing vibrations. This got a soft long moan from the boy. “You like that baby?” Rick closed the gap between them tasting the cool sweet sensation that was now Morty’s mouth.

“Oh my God! I’m going to puke.” Summer made gagging noises as they were brought out of their own little bubble.

Morty’s eyes went wide. _Oh, shit oh shit._ He looked to Rick for direction.

“Dad what is going on?” everyone was staring at them.

“Morty wanted this. Tell them Morty, how you wanted me.” Rick turned the vibration up. Whispering just for Morty how if he was a good boy who told the truth he would get a rewarded.

“I wanted Rick for a long time now.” His words were broken by hums and gasping.

“See? It’s ok Beth sweetie, I’m making Morty happy, besides with our type of mindset this isn’t as fucked up as your making it out to be.” He lifted Morty up who clung to him staring into those impossibly blue steely eyes. “I’m taking my good boy upstairs to give him a reward for being so brave telling the truth.” Rick poured his tongue into Morty’s eager mouth carrying him upstairs into his bedroom.

They could faintly hear the yelling from downstairs until Rick shut his bedroom door, it was just them together.

“You were amazing today.” Rick wasted no time freeing Morty’s ready dripping cock from the restrictive garment. Morty bit his lip excitedly looking down at his grandpa so close to his cock. “Fucking sexy my little minx you wanted this all day, didn’t you?”

A needy yes left his mouth.

“You want your reward baby?”

“Please I’ve been good Rick!” he cried out in pleasure from the still vibrating toy in his ass.

Rick pulled the toy out shutting it off he filled the needy hole with his fingers sucking Morty’s swollen dripping cock, Morty called out his name sliding his hands into the blue hair he watched getting ever closer enjoying the warm space of his mouth how expertly his tongue moved along his shaft, Rick probed with his fingers finding the sweet spot, it was too much. He shot filling Rick’s mouth, swallowing he undid his pants pulling out his cock. “You taste so sweet babe.”

He pushed his way into the boy’s ass. Slow methodical movements meant to give him time to work up the energy to be able to cum again. Rick watched the boys face lovingly, he enjoyed being the only person to give Morty that face. “I want to see you ride me, you want to take this dick yourself?”

“Yes, I want to take it.”

Morty lowered himself onto Rick slowly relishing in the new fit. He rocked getting used to the feel, Rick ran his hands up his sides slowly thrusting up into Morty’s movements.

“You look amazing riding me with my marks all over you.” He sat up planting more along his chest. Reaching down between them he stroked in time to Morty’s movements, Morty was about to come again but this time he gave warning. Rick moved himself back on top thrusting harder and faster.

“Wait baby just hold it a little longer I’m almost there.”

“I can’t Rick please!”

“Now Morty.”

Morty’s body arched tightening around Ricks dick already filling his ass. His own warm fluid landing on his chest. Rick didn’t pull out right away he just stayed there cuddling his boy planting kisses on him.

Morty was conflicted on one hand he liked being punished but the other he loved being rewarded. He thought a way to split their time between the two.


End file.
